ArturoRodriguez.txt
CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00183EDD |before= |response=''{Matter of fact}'' Geiger counter, bud? |after=Companion: Mine is in the shop. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183EDB |before=Companion: Mine is in the shop. |response=''{Double-speak - speaking to a spy, element of danger}'' You the guy about the article? |after=Companion: The one and only. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183ED9 |before=Companion: The one and only. |response=''{Hushed, double-speak vital information to a spy}'' I'd be careful around here. The target keeps late hours with strange visitors. |after=Companion: That's not proof. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00183ED7 |before=Companion: That's not proof. |response=''{Defensive}'' Hey, not even Piper's dug up anything more yet. |after=Companion: Got it. Keep your head down and no heroics. |abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00056623 |trow=2 |before=GenericNPC: Got any recommendations, Arturo? |response=It all depends on where and what you need to protect. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Take the home, for example. A shotgun's great for its intimidation factor. Robbers might run off without you even needing to fire. |after=GenericNPC: I'm more worried about personal protection. You know, someone coming at you when you're not expecting. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00056621 |before=GenericNPC: I'm more worried about personal protection. You know, someone coming at you when you're not expecting. |response=Small semi-automatic with a good holster is what you're looking for. |after=GenericNPC: Thanks. I'll think about it. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005661F |before= |response=''{handmade as in "handmade pistol"}'' You still carrying that old handmade around? I'm telling you, the grip on that thing is just going to fall off one of these days. |after=GenericNPC: Hasn't so far. You think I'm just going to buy a new gun because of a bad grip? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005661D |trow=2 |before=GenericNPC: Hasn't so far. You think I'm just going to buy a new gun because of a bad grip? |response=Who's talking about a new gun? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I can sell you a properly machined grip at a discount, and you can install it yourself. |after=GenericNPC: Hmm... Not a bad idea. Maybe next time. |abxy=A1b}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=41 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=17 |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Hey. You're the new guy, right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' New guy, am I right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' It's the new guy. That's you, right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' You're that new girl, right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Hey, you're the new girl, right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Hey, it's the new girl. Am I right? |after=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Hey, why don't we get back to talking weapons? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, let's talk you and protection. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, let's get back to talking shop. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone / Depressed}'' You know, I sold McDonough that gun he had. If I had known what he was... *sigh*... |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got some great stuff if you're interested. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=We can talk guns, or maybe you wanna consider something more up close and personal? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you're looking to keep your load light, we can shoot the breeze about the old-fashioned pistol, or anything else you need. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Everything I got will keep you safe. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You know, a shotgun's great insurance against Raiders, but I got a lot of options here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=If you're thinking safety, a long-range rifle let's you stay in cover and out of sight. But you might want a secondary weapon, for flexibility. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You need protection. Everyone does. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00135B90 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Everything hand-tooled... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Self defense at its best. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Don't forget to stock up on ammo. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Something for everyone. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Feel free to test the grips. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=00135B8F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=All right. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Another time then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Well, we're always here. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Sure. No pressure. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Feel free to come back anytime. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=00135B8E |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Take your time. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Sure. Let me know. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=No problem. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=I'll be here if you need me. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Hey, no rush. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=0002BEA5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The new guy? |response=''{friendly, chuckling / Apologetic}'' Word kind of travels fast in Diamond City. What can I say? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Name's Arturo Rodriguez. If you need protection, let's talk. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0002BEA4 |before=Player Default: Yeah. I'm the new guy. |response=''{friendly}'' Well, it's good to have you here. Name's Arturo Rodriguez. If you need protection, let's talk. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002BEA3 |before=Player Default: Got me mistaken for someone else. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Mistaken, huh? Okay. Whatever. Well, my name's Arturo, and I sell protection if you're here to buy. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0002BEA2 |before=Player Default: Depends on who's asking. |response=''{friendly}'' Name's Arturo. I sell protection, if you're looking to buy. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0002B892 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Can I pay with my charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic}'' You're kidding, right? Caps only, friend. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: So you know weapons, huh? |response=''{passionate, knowledgeable}'' Listen, I can sell you guns, swords, whatever. And they'll keep you alive for sure. But the real secret is in the mods. The little personal touches. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Install a scope, expand the clip size, whatever. You spend time with your gear, and you'll have the right answer to every problem. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=Anyway, let's get back to you, and what kind of protection you need. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |srow=19 |topic=0008BA2E |before=Player Default: Thanks, Arturo. |response=''{Concerned}'' Yeah, well, good luck. Hope you find your kid. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008BA2C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: People don't like me going there, that's their problem. |response=''{Irritated}'' It was just a friendly warning. Some of us live here, okay? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=Anyway, good luck finding your kid. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0008BA2B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Oh no. Gossip. My only weakness. |response=''{slightly annoyed / Irritated}'' Yeah, well, some of us live here, all right? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Anyway, good luck finding your kid. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0008BA2A |before=Player Default: Why don't people like the detective agency? |response=''{Nervous}'' Look, if you ask me, Valentine is a good guy. Saved a lot of lives. But other people think he's just going to bring the Institute's attention. |after=Player Default: Thanks, Arturo. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0008652D |before=Player Default: Arturo, right? I'm just asking for information. That's all. |response=''{persuaded to help, feel guilty about not helping before / Nervous}'' *sigh* Okay... There's someone who might be able to help. |after=ArturoAlias: The alley behind the market. There's a detective agency. Valentine's. You'll see the signs. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008652B |before=Player Default: Fine. I'll ask somewhere else. |response=''{still a bit nervous / Nervous}'' Sorry again. |after=ArturoAlias: The alley behind the market. There's a detective agency. Valentine's. You'll see the signs. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0008652A |before=Player Default: What if I made it worth your while? |response=''{feeling guilty about not helping, changing your mind, but still nervous talking about it / Depressed}'' Nah, look, put the money away. I'll... I'll help you. |after=ArturoAlias: The alley behind the market. There's a detective agency. Valentine's. You'll see the signs. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00086534 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player asks about finding a missing child, you're suddenly very nervous, afraid the Institute is listening in / Nervous}'' Ah. Look. I want to take care of my customers, but with all that talk about the Institute in the papers... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' I just can't get involved in someone else's problems, okay? |after=Player Default: Arturo, right? I'm just asking for information. That's all. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00086529 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What's this Institute everyone keeps talking about? |response=''{Nervous}'' You don't know? They make the synths. Those machines that look like people? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' They say if you're not careful you'll get... replaced. By a synth double. Or maybe they'll just send someone you thought was human to kill you. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' So, you understand? I can't just stick my foot into other people's business. Sorry, but what if the Institute is involved? |after=Player Default: Arturo, right? I'm just asking for information. That's all. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's this Institute everyone keeps talking about? |response=''{Nervous}'' I said, they're machines that look like humans. Some of them you can't even tell the difference. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' And if that wasn't bad enough, the ones that do look like robots just go around killing whole towns off. Collecting what's left for God knows what. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' I hear University Point got hit a while back. Nothing there but the synths now. |after=Player Default: Arturo, right? I'm just asking for information. That's all. |abxy=Y2c}} |topic=00086528 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: *sigh* Okay... There's someone who might be able to help. |response=The alley behind the market. There's a detective agency. Valentine's. You'll see the signs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{people don't like to talk about the detective agency, it's a business no one admits going to / Nervous}'' But don't tell anyone you're going there, okay? Folks don't like that place. Surprised it's even still open. |after=Player Default: Thanks, Arturo. |abxy=A1b}} |scene=- |srow=12 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=You all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{friendly, but a bit confused}'' Uh... I'm waiting... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000057DD |trow=5 |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Protection for sale! Hand-tooled pieces! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Don't walk outside the Wall undefended! High quality protection for sale. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Need some custom hardware? We got a free workbench for all your modifications. Scopes, clip sizes, barrels. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' We got small arms, long arms, ammunition! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Don't be caught dead! Protection from Commonwealth Weaponry. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=4 |before= |response=''{store is closed and you're relaxing around town}'' Hey there. You should stop by my stall in the morning. Commonwealth Weaponry. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{store is closed and you're relaxing around town}'' I've been dealing guns all my life. So did my dad. One day, my daughter's gonna pick up the mantle. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{store is closed and you're relaxing around town}'' You have kids? My daughter's shy, but oh lord, she goes through books like mad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You take care. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' Keep your head down. There's trouble... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman / Nervous}'' Glad Security took care of that madman. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportArturoRodriguez.txt